1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest apparatus, and more particularly to a headrest for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known, for example, from the Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 59 (1984)-14530, that the field of vision of a driver looking through a rearview mirror, and of passengers seated in the rear seat of a vehicle, is enlarged by forwardly reclining a headrest attached to a seat. In a conventional headrest shown in FIG. 7, a headrest 1 is connected to one end of each of a pair of stays 2. The other end of each stay 2 is connected to a hinged portion 3. A pair of pipe-shaped supports 5 is fixed to a seatback frame 4. A head of a passenger is supported by the headrest 1 when the stays 2 of the headrest 1 are inserted into the supports 5. When the headrest is raised so that the hinged portions 3 of the stays are pulled outwardly from and clear of the supports 5, the hinges enable the headrest to be pivoted forward.
When the headrest is lifted up and is forwardly pivoted in this conventional apparatus, a top end portion of each support 5, and the hinged portion 3 of each stay 2, are exposed and constitute a projection facing a rear portion of the vehicle. Obviously, such projections may be a hazard for passengers seated in the rear seats of the vehicle in the event of a sudden braking of the vehicle. Moreover, even when forwardly pivoted, the conventional headrest apparatus can project above the top of the seat constituting an obstruction to the view of a driver. Furthermore, when the headrest mechanism is installed on a rear seat it is difficult for a driver or passenger in the front seat to operate the mechanism since he must lean over the front seat to reach the headrest.